THE PREDATOR PART 2
by kjay1
Summary: Last part of "The Predator" fic.


**THE PREDATOR (Part 2)**

**By Karima Hall (AKA Kjay)**

_ NOTE: You know the deal. This fanfic is about the animated T.V. show "GARGOYLES" which belongs to Disney and Buena Vista. The Characters from the show are Disney's, and are being used without their permission. All the other characters belong to me, and cannot be reused in any other story without permission from me. I'm writing these stories because I love Gargoyles, so don't sue me! Thanks.  
_

  
_**Previously in our last episode...**_

"I'm not sure if what-ever-it-was we mingled with last night WAS a gargoyle Captain." -Matt 

  


"Listen, I don't need a partner!" -Chante 

  
**-From THE PREDATOR (Part 1) **   


That next evening, Matt Bluestone walked up to the door of the 23 Precinct for another night of work. Yesterday, Matt and his new partner haven't found any new leads on the monster he and Elisa tackled with last night. Elisa called and told him that Goliath and the other Gargoyles are going to patrol the area tonight just in case the monster shows up again. 

Just then, a midnight blue jeep Cherokee pulled up in front of the Police Station. Matt saw it and just stared. 

What made Matt stare was the fact that the jeep had big, wide, MONSTER sized wheels. The wide wheels stuck out through the sides of the jeep. 

"Now who in the world would drive in a jeep with wheels like THAT??" Matt thought. 

Matt got his answer when Chante got out of the driver's seat, and locked the door. 

"Chante??" Matt said surpised. "You drive that THING?? With wheels like THAT???" 

Chante looked up, saw Matt and sighed. She walked up to him. 

"Hey, I'm tired of people talking about my jeep like that!" Chante said offended. "Is it a CRIME to like big wheels on my jeep?" 

"Well, it's not like that." Matt said smirking. "It's just that you might be able to enter the monster truck valley with wheels like that." 

"EXCUSE ME??" Chante said defensively. "Nobody talks about that beat up old, poor-excuse-for-a-car Elisa driv-" 

"Hey, watch it!" Elisa said, interrupting, as she came out of the Police Station. "My car is a classic!" 

"Yeah, SURE it is." Chante said under her breath, smirking. 

"So Elisa, where you off to?" Matt asked, trying to change the subject. 

"Well, I got 20 minutes before my shift starts, and I'm going to see a 'friend' real quick." Elisa said. 

Matt knew what Elisa meant when she said that. Elisa was going to stop by the Erie building. 

"Oh okay." Matt said, waving to Elisa as she walked off. "See you soon."   


********

After Matt and Chante started their shift, they begin to look for clues, and leads on the "monster". So far, they didn't find anything. 

"This is leading us nowhere." Matt said bitterly, as he looked at the report. 

"Hey, this is not you're ordinary case you know." Chante said. "The suspect is not even human." 

"Or Gargoyle." Matt added. 

"Whatever." Chante said restlessly. "It might even be wolfman for all I care. But we do know that the monster did it's attacks in a 10 mile radius so we can at least predict where it is going to attack next." 

Yeah, you're right." Matt said agreeing. 

Then the phone rang. 

"I got it." Chante said picking up the phone before Matt could get it. "Hello? Detective Chante Hall here." 

"Hello, this is Owen Burnett. Is detective Bluestone there?" Owen said dryly, without emotion. 

"Here, it's for you." Chante said handing Matt the phone. "It's a guy named Owen Burnett." 

Matt grabbed the phone quickly. 

"Hello, Mr. Burnett?" Matt said into the phone. 

"Yes detective." Owen answered. "I have bad news on the infomation you requested. Mr. Xanatos had no contact with Dr. Anton Sevarius for some time. He doesn't even work for Mr. Xanatos anymore. So I can't tell you if Sevarius is doing anymore of his experiments again." 

"Well that's just peachy." Matt said, disappointed. 

"Is there anything else I can do to help?" Owen asked. 

"No, that's okay, but thanks anyway, Bye." Matt said, hanging up the phone. 

"A dead lead huh?" Chante asked after Matt hung up the phone. 

"Yeah." Matt said, sighing. 

Chante chewed on the edge of her pencil thoughtfully. 

"Well, I tell you what." Chante said finally. "Lets go on patrol. Maybe a short drive around town might clear up things. We've been sitting here for 5 hours, and I'm getting restless." 

"Yeah you're right." Matt said getting up from his desk. "Let's go." 

Chante drove her midnight blue jeep on patrol around town, with Matt talking her to death about conspiracies, UFO's, and of course, the Illuminati. When Chante stopped at a red light, she turned her head, and stared at Matt. 

Matt was prepared to hear the "you are nuts" comment. But Chante didn't say such a thing. 

"Now I understand why you are into the government conspiracy thing, and UFO's (even though I think the UFO thing is blown up WAY out of proportion). But you shouldn't really be going after the Illuminati." 

"And why not?" Matt said, looking at Chante suspiciously. He hoped that she wasn't one of THEM. Only someone from the Illuminati would tell him something like that. But he shrugged it off. Chante did not seem like Illuminati material. 

"Well..." Chante paused. "Well because you just don't go trying to find out certain secrets. Don't go chasing waterfalls, Matt." 

Matt was about to say something else, but then there was a call on the radio. 

"All units, all units, break in at Meat Packing on 13th street and west side highway." The radio dispatcher said. 

"That's us." Chante said putting the siren on her dashboard, and sped off. 

********

Chante turned off her headlights and her siren as she approached the building. Matt and Chante quickly got out the jeep. 

"Are you INSANE??!!" Matt yelled, slightly gasping. "You was driving the wrong way down 6th avenue!! Right on to, on coming traffic!! I thought we wasn't going to make it here ALIVE when, you almost slammed into that truck!!" Matt started to wave his arms melodramatically at the air. 

"Well I got us here first, didn't I?" Chante said calmly. 

"Yeah, whatever." Matt said, walking up to the building. Then he got wide-eyed. 

Right in front of Matt was the door to the building. It was on the floor, crumbled up like a sheet of paper. 

"Oh boy. This does not look good." Matt said. looking down at the destroyed door. 

By this time, Chante saw the door too. A look of pure rage went across her face. 

"We just found out one thing. That monster is no Gargoyle." Chante said darkly, as she took out her gun. 

"What?!" Matt said, totally surpised in Chante's tone of voice. 

Then a loud sound of something falling was heard. 

"Our monster." Matt said, taking out his gun, and walking inside the dark building, with Chante following. 

"I think we should split up." Chante said, walking in the other direction. 

"No way!" Matt said, grabbing Chante's arm. "I'm not leaving you alone with that monster in there." 

"It's better this way!!" Chante said, protesting. "We can't let him catch both of us!!" 

"But what if he tries to kill you or something?!" Matt pleaded, remembering when the monster almost killed him. 

"Don't worry about me." Chante said rushing off. 

"Chante wait!!" Matt called out. But Chante was gone. Then Matt heard a loud roar that shook the metal floor. 

"I can't let Chante face that thing alone." Matt said, turning back the other way, running. 

Chante was walking through the dark hallway with her gun and flashlight out. 

"This place is like a maze." Chante said turning a corner. Then Chante heard the roar that Matt heard. Since Chante was closer to it than Matt was, the sound was deafening. Chante dropped her flashlight and covered her ears. 

"That beast is here!" Chante yelled, running to the source of the roar. 

Matt was still trying to find Chante, when he heard another roar. 

"Man that thing is loud." Matt said, opening a door. 

Matt had a look of complete terror on his face, when he opened that door.   


********

Matt saw a creature that was about 8 feet tall. His skin was thick and reptile like, and was pink in color. He had two bent-back legs, and had feet like raptors. There were black horn-blades coming out of the elbows, back, and tail. The creature also had long fangs, long black claws, a snake like head with red glowing eyes. and long black hair. 

Plus, He looked like he was going to slice up Matt like a wild, out-of-control Cuisinart. 

Matt, trying not to be afraid, aimed his gun. 

Chante was about to open a door, when suddenly, she heard footsteps. Chante spinned around a corner, with her gun drawn, ready to shoot. Chante saw the shadow of a figure turn around the corner. 

"Elisa??" Chante said surpised. "What are you doing here?" 

"Back-up." Elisa said simply. "Where's Matt?" She asked. 

"Well, he's--" 

Chante was quickly interrupted by a loud gunshot, followed by a roar, and a high pitched male scream. 

"Matt!!" Exclaimed Chante and Elisa, at the same time. 

"We gotta save him!" Chante said running off. 

"Oh Matt, don't be dead!" Whispered Elisa sadly, while running after Chante. 

Matt Bluestone didn't feel like getting killed tonight. So he fired his gun. 

The .38 slug just bounced off the shoulder of the unearthly monster. The monster roared, and tried to swipe off Matt's head. 

Again. 

"AHHHHH!" Matt screamed, as he ducked, and went in between the legs of the monster, and ran out the other side. 

Matt saw an open door, and ran inside, with the monster roaring, and charging after him. 

When Matt ran in the room and closed the door, it got very cold. Matt looked around and saw frozen meats, hanging from the ceiling. 

"I'm in the freezer??!!" Matt said, shivering. "This is just great! I'm either going to freeze to death, or get chopped up by that...that, thing. Both ways I don't want to die." 

Suddenly, there was banging on the freezer door. 

When Chante and Elisa went in the next room, they saw the monster roaring, and banging on the freezer door, putting dents in it. 

"Man that thing is big." Said Elisa under her breath. 

"I hear you knockin', but you can't come in!" Said a voice from behind the freezer. 

"Matt!" Chante whispered. "Hold on, I'm comin'!" Chante ran off towards the monster. 

"Chante no, you can't beat that thing!" Elisa said, trying to grab Chante. But it was too late. 

"Why don't you mess with someone who can beat ya!!" Growled Chante. Elisa just looked at Chante and stared at her like she was nuts. 

The monster turned around, looked at Chante, and roared. 

"Chante is that you?" Matt said from behind the freezer door. 

"No, Matt, it's the tooth fairy!" Chante said sarcastically, not taking her eyes off the monster. 

"We'll get you out of there Matt!!" Elisa yelled at the freezer door. "I hope." She added silently. 

Then Chante charged at the monster, and give him a impossible flying roundhouse kick in the chest. 

The monster stumbled backwards a bit, but didn't fall. He responded to Chante's attack with three fast slashes from his arm blades. Chante ducked the first two, but not the third. 

"AHHHH!" Chante yelled in pain, as she grabbed her upper arm. "YOU JERK!!" 

Chante charged at the monster again while holding her bleeding arm. Elisa aimed her gun at the monster but couldn't shoot, because she might hit Chante. 

"Chante look out!!!" Elisa yelled. 

Too late. The monster back slapped Chante with his clawed hand into a wall. Chante fell from the wall, and then to the floor knocked out. The monster then walked to Chante and picked her up by the neck. 

"Put her down!!" Elisa yelled shooting the monster three times. The bullets just bounced off his back. 

The monster turned around, looked at Elisa, and made a noise that sounded like laughing. Then he held his clawed hand up high, ready to bring it down on Chante for the finishing blow. 

"Nooo!!" Elisa yelled. 

Then there was a sound of a window breaking, a crash, and a loud roar. Elisa turned around. She knew that roar from anywhere. 

"Goliath!!" Elisa yelled happily. 

"Elisa, are you alright?!!" Goliath boomed. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, save HER!" Elisa yelled, pointing to Chante, still in the iron grip of the monster. 

Goliath charged at the monster roaring, with eyes glowing hot white. The monster dropped Chante, and went after Goliath, with elbow blades slashing. Goliath ducked, and slashed the monster across the chest, leaving four bloody slashes. He roared in pain. But then the slashes started to heal. 

Goliath looked at him, shocked. 

While Goliath was distracted, the monster punched him, causing him to fly backwards, hitting a circuit breaker box. 

The electrical discharge shocked Goliath, causing him to roar in pain. 

"Goliath!!" Elisa yelled, worried. 

The monster ran to a downed and stunned Goliath, and was about to attack, when Goliath sat up a little, and tripped the monster with his tail. The monster fell, but not before slashing Goliath with his big, clawed feet. 

"ARRRGGGHHR!!" Goliath roared. 

Then the monster got up, and started slashing at Goliath like a chainsaw gone mad. 

And Goliath couldn't block all the blows. 

Elisa felt helpless.   


********

"You have to shock him Elisa!!" Matt shouted from behind the freezer door, hearing the fighting outside. "Bullets don't work!!" 

"Goliath!! Knock him into the circuit box!!" Elisa shouted. 

Goliath was slashed up, bloody, and weakened. But somehow he found the strength in Elisa's words. Goliath picked up the monster, and knocked him into the circuit box. 

The monster roared in pain, as the high voltage went through his body. The monster crinkled and blackened and fell to the ground silent, and motionless. 

Elisa ran to Goliath. 

"Are you okay?" Elisa said, checking out Goliath's wounds. 

"Yes." Said Goliath grunting through the pain. "It will heal at sunrise." 

Then they were interrupted by a banging noise. 

"C-Can you guys g-get me out of here?!!" Matt yelled from behind the freezer door. "I'm f-freezin' in here!" 

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about Matt!" Elisa said, running to the freezer door. "Help me get this door open Goliath." 

Goliath went to the door and ripped it off. Matt stepped out shivering and shaking. He almost fell to the floor. 

"Well it's about t-time." Said Matt, shivering. "I was almost an ice cube back there." 

"Are you alright Matt?" Elisa asked. 

"Yeah, just cold." Matt responded. "Is Chante okay?" 

Just then Chante started moaning. Matt ran to her. 

"Goliath, you better get out of here." Elisa said, rushing Goliath towards the window. 

"Okay Elisa. I'm glad you're alright." Goliath then hugged Elisa, and climbed up the wall to the open window, and flew out. 

"Matt! you're okay!" Chante said surpised, as she got off the floor. Matt took the belt from his trench coat, and rapped up Chante's wounded arm. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Matt said smiling. "Elisa saved you." 

"Thanks." Chante said to Elisa, clearly not impressed. 

"You're welcome." Elisa said smugly, giving Chante her gun that was on the floor. "You should be more careful next time." Elisa then walked off. 

"Don't throw my words back at me, Maza!" Chante said smartly. "I don't know how you beat that monster by yourself..." 

"Elisa just has a guardian angle on her side." Matt said smirking, as he walked off. 

Chante rolled her eyes, and started to leave. Then she looked back and saw the charred pink body of the monster on the ground. 

"This isn't over." Chante said, under her breath as she turned around and left the room. 

A clawed hand from the burnt body of the monster started to move. And slowly the dark, burnt, flesh started to heal. ****

THE END? 


End file.
